deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Lethal Devotion/Walkthrough/Version 1
Find the chemicals Head for the Security Station and use the Save Station and Store. Also be sure to use the Stasis Recharge Station on your way to the objective. Enter the room and use Kinesis on the red barrel to take down the Necromorph that has attached itself to the wall. Enter the elevator to the right of the dead monster and go up. Kill the Necromorph. Then In order to get to the door visible in the second picture, you will need to slow down the platform using stasis. Before you enter be sure to use the Save station. Head for the chemistry lab. Go down the elevator and when you get off be sure to pick up the Audio log. Go to the lab, take the Power Node from the locker and check the two containers and a crate. On the table you will find the Force energy Schematics. Once you've collected all the items, approach the console and activate it. A few seconds later our chemicals are ready. After a short cut-scene you will be forced to fight a new type of Necromorph that breaks out of the testing tube. Trying to take down it's limbs won't do much – it will regenerate them. Time to run. Go back the way you came to the laboratory. Note: Cutting its legs off, then using Stasis on it when it begins to regenerate, will gain you a fairly good head start. This is more effective than just using Stasis on it without severing its legs first. Find the DNA sample On your way to the security station you will be surprised by a large number of crawling Necromorphs – the Line Gun's alternative fire or Flamethrower should let you dispatch them quite easily. Save the game and resupply in the Store, then head to the ''Ishimura'' clinic. After a short interactive cut-scene. The ER door will open and behind them you'll encounter the regenerating monster. Shoot him in his legs, then use Stasis, to slow him down for a while. It is not the end of your problems, however, as more Necromorphs will appear and attack you, and you will have to survive until Kendra manages to open the door (the ones on the left side of the shining coil). They're your way out. You're safe, at least for now. Proceed down the corridor until you reach a red can that can be lifted with Kinesis and hurled at the monster you encountered before. If you time it right you can hurl it at its belly before it spawns the smaller Necromorphs. After it's dealt with, go through the door to its right. Going forward you will reach the ER. Dr. Mercer's office is on the opposite side from the save point. Enter it, check the containers on the floor, collect the random items and an Audio log. Activate the console, take the container, then get ready to fight for your life! Restore life support You need to run to the security station – the only difficulty here is the lack of Oxygen. Leave the office, run through the ER and dispatch the crawling Necromorphs – again, it's time to use the line gun's alternative fire or the Flamethrower. When you reach the room with regenerating monster don't fight – just use Stasis on him and his buddies, then use the Oxygen Recharge Station and leave the room. Run to the security station without looking back. To the left of the save station you'll find a room with a life support console. Create the poison You will now need to go from the security station into the Imaging Diagnostics lab. Activate the console and pick up the capsule. After a few seconds, the door to the right will open. Enter, and check the two crates in the dead end. Proceed along the corridor to the Cryogenics Lab. Use the Save station and help yourself to the things you'll find in the lockers to your left. Go to Hydroponics During the dialog be sure to set Isaac in the most advantageous position – your interest is the cryo chamber. When the regenerating Necromorph gets inside shoot at his legs, then attack its two remaining limbs in order to immobilize it for some time. Statis is Recommended here - without it the necromorph will regenerate quickly and likely climb out of the tube, for slower players. Ignore the remaining Necromorphs and head to the room separated from the cryo chamber by thick glass and activate the cryo chamber, thus freezing the Necromorph! In the very same room you will find a Power Node. Now is the time to deal with the remaining Necromorphs. Also be sure to check the containers around the area. You will reach the tram station by going through the room with the console you used to activate cryo chamber. Off to the next chapter! Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs/Version 1